Field of the Disclosure
Aspects of the disclosure relate generally to wireless communication, and more specifically, but not exclusively, to techniques for supporting scalable transmission time intervals (TTIs).
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communication for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. For example, in 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE), enhanced Node Bs (eNBs) provide network connectivity for user equipment (UE) within the coverage areas of the eNBs.
It may be desirable to improve wireless communication to achieve low latency and high reliability and efficiency. For example, some wireless communication networks employ a hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) scheme to improve communication reliability.